NGamer Issue 1
This magazine is dated August 2006 and priced at £4.99 Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Meanwhile - 2 pages (102-103) Top 20 GameCube Games - 2 pages (104-105) Top 20 DS Games - 2 pages (106-107) Top 20 Game Boy Advance Games - 2 pages (108-109) NGExpress Wii Magic - 2 pages (6-7) :Rounding up two whole months with Nintendo's wonder-console Wii controller world tour - 1 page (8) :We popped over to Paris to have a crack at the latest revision of the wonderful Wii hardware. Only an iteration or so to go now... Page 9 *What's the classic joypad's secret? *Internet on DS *Quote scrap: Sony vs Nintendo vs MS! *Who's a good boy?: Nintendogs awarded. Page 10 *Patently ridiculous: Wii instant messaging? Karaoke? Love? *Double Screens x2: Game & Watch Collection *Oldness equals goodness: Wii's Virtual Console is getting better by the minute. Page 11 *DS Lite: tiny but huge *New Metroid Figurines *DS Lites Nicked! *Nintendo Gets 'hip' *Are videogames damaging your health? Page 12 *NGamer Interview - Rhodi Broadbent (Star Fox Command) *Ubi Kidding: Ubisoft price reduction (but only in Germany) *Sega saves Page 13 *Ninty's partners pledge support: MoSys and NEC expect big things *Red Steel sword rumour debunked *Smooth Moves: Rhythm Paradise *Cellien back Wii *The future - now! Page 14 *Media watch *Six! Million! Pounds!: Nintendo spending money to make money *Hideo Kojima is mad *Puppy Power *Intrigued Wii Are Page 15 *Flower power: hand sewn DS Lite cases *Sonic Smash?: Sonic to appear in Smash Bros? *Wii back in the black...: Wii Dev kits for £949 *If anyone can...: Giant Mario made out of tin cans *Camelot's plant *But Seriously - Tony Mott News Blast - 2 pages (16-17) Previews Red Steel (Wii) - 2 pages (18-19) Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (Wii) - 4 pages (20-23) Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) - 4 pages (24-27) The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii, GameCube) - 4 pages (28-31) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) - 1 page (32) WarioWare: Smooth Moves (Wii), Magical Starsign (DS) - 1 page (33) The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (DS) - 1 page (34) Need for Speed Carbon (Wii) - 1 page (35) Project Hacker: Kakusei (DS), Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam (Wii) - 1 page (36) Star Fox Command (DS) - 1 page (37) Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (DS) - 1 page (38) Freshly-Picked: Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland (DS), Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz (Wii) - 1 page (40) Madden NFL 07 (Wii) - 1 page (41) bit Generations (GBA), Pokemon Battle Revolution (Wii) - 1 page (42) Super Paper Mario (GameCube) - 1 page (44) Elebits (Wii), Swing Golf Pangya (Wii) - 1 page (45) Preview Bonus - 2 pages (46-47) Upcoming Events / Release Schedule - 2 pages (48-49) Reviews World of Nintendo Top 20 Nintendo Happenings - 2 pages (68-69) The Brain Training Boom - 2 pages (76-77) 15 Monkey Ball Moments - 2 pages (78-79) Out There - 2 pages (82-83) Akihabara explored - 6 pages (84-89) Mailbox - 2 pages (90-91) Download History Lesson #1 PC Engine - 4 pages (94-97) Goal in: Namco Museum: 50th Anniversary - Gamecube - 2 pages (98-99) Waiting for Wii... - 2 pages (100-101) Tips New Super Mario Bros - 6 pages (70-75) Top Tips - 2 pages (80-81) :Namco Museum: 50th Anniversary, Metroid Prime: Hunters, Advance Wars: Dual Strike, Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, Chibi-Robo, Cars, Lost Magic Other Credits Deputy Editor :Martin Kitts Launch Senior Art Editor :Dylan Channon Art Editor :Paul Tysall Production Editor :Chrissy Williams Contributors :Jes Bickham, Geraint Evans, Alex Dale, Alex Cooke, Christophe Kagotani, Wil Overton, Terry Stokes, Andy Mclaughlin, Jesse Wild, Rob Scott, Steve Gotobed, Alvin Weetman Issue Index Category:Contains DS Reviews Category:Contains GameCube Reviews Category:Contains Game Boy Advance Reviews